


Cults and Cuties

by Ennarcia



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Noncanon somebody names, no beta we die like lazy fucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennarcia/pseuds/Ennarcia
Summary: Xemnas attempts to recruit Demyx into the organization.
Relationships: Demyx/Zexion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Cults and Cuties

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Fake Demyx somebody name ahead. Also no beta because I'm fucking lazy

Demy had woken up the sound of the sea in his ears and ocean lapping at his heels plenty of times. Unsurprising, considering he practically lived and breathed the sea, as if it was an extension of himself. This time, however, was different. Opening his eyes to the night sky above, he found some creep in a black coat looming over him, and an oddly hollow feeling in his chest.

'Some Creep' turned out to be a guy named Xemnas, and after some bullshit with glowing letters, he gently coaxed Demy thru some creepy ass portal, and then to some kind of... hospital maybe? The bed Demy was sitting on sure looked like a hospital bed, and the almost oppressively bright white walls screamed sterile environment.

This Xemnas dude was apparently kookier than a Coo-coo clock too, saying some bullshit about how Demy was now something called a 'nobody' and no longer had a heart, which was complete bullshit, and why the hell had Demy followed this weirdo? What the hell was he on about now?

"And you, Demyx, will be number 9-" Rambled Mr. Tall, Dark, and Crazy.

"Look, dude, I told you my name is Demy. Dem-y. There is no x in there." Demy interrupted, "besides, Organizations 13? Nobodies? Kingdom Hearts? This all sounds like some weird cult, and I'm not really interested."

Xemnas gazed at him with an impressively blank face. "I assure you, we are not a cult. We are merely a collection of individuals working together to regain what we have lost."

Demy sucked in air thru his teeth. "I dunno man, this _really_ sounds like a cult."

Xemnas continued to try and feed him weird cult bullshit for a while, but really, the more he said about this 'Organization' thing, the more it sounded like a cult. Like, his underlings called him 'Superior'? Yeah, super cult-y. Demy was once again turning down Mr. Crazy's offer when- "You wished to see me, Superior?" A voice that sounded like the best song Demy had ever heard in his _life_ asked.

Some dude with steel-y grey hair in a punk rock fringe, a slender build, and blue eyes that put the sea to shame just walked thru the door, and really, calling him 'some dude' was practically an insult. This dude was walking art, sex on legs, the most gorgeous creature to bless the cosmos. Sparkles and Roses seemed to spontaneously appear around him and Demy wondered if he should get his eyes checked. This gorgeous man turned his one visible blue eye toward Demy, and with his sinfully gorgeous voice asked, "a new member?"

The self preservation part of Demy's brain, upon seeing this miraculous creature from the heavens, dropped dead in an instant. Thus, said Demy: "Yeah, I totally just joined! My name's-" he leaned backward toward Xemnas and whispered, "what'd you call me again?"

Xemnas promptly took over. "This is Demyx. Demyx, meet Zexion. He will be looking after you while you get settled in." You'd expect Xemnas to grin like a maniac or something, but his face stayed that same neutral. Did he not make other expressions? 

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Zexion said like a proper gentleman, and Xemnas promptly bailed. Demyx tried to flirt with Zexion while he was given a check-up, but Zexion either didn't pick up on it, or was simply ignoring his advances.

Later, alone in his new room, Demyx would smack himself for joining a cult simply for a pretty face. Then he'd see Zexion the next morning and remember just how pretty that face was. Weeks later, and Demyx would find that Zexion was worse than a _rock_ at being able to tell when he was being hit on. Later still, he'd be laying in Zexion's bed, said beauty comfortably snuggled into his chest, and he'd say: "Joining a cult was the best decision I've ever made." Zexion would lift his head to look at him, head tilted and fringe falling away to show both blue eyes sparkling in confusion. Then Zexion would decide he didn't care about whatever nonsense his boyfriend was spouting, and softly kiss his lips. Demyx would be content.

**Author's Note:**

> Did they fuck at the end, or were they just cuddling/settling down for the night? You decide.
> 
> Dedicated to my friends Alice and Arxsia, even tho this totally won't meet their standards.


End file.
